Harbingers of Death
by Shadoweyes of Thunderclan
Summary: Lowkit and Moonkit have a prophecy condemning them from the moment they were born: "When fire falls from the sky, two harbingers of death will be born, and they will destroy the clans". Can they fight their destiny or will the prophecy come true? Supernatural rating will make sense in due time. Cover image made by T.
1. Prologue and Clan List

**I got a message from Venomheart the Dreamer about the fact that a Clan list as a stand-alone entry is technically not allowed, so I fixed it here. Thanks, Venomheart.**

 **Moonkit: Shadoweyes only owns her OCs**

 **Lowkit: But Rippleclaw and Scarpaw belong to AdrianMarsh**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Clan lists:

MoonClan:

Leader: Spottedstar: White she-cat with black patches and blue eyes.

Deputy: Snaketail: Brown tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Brighttail: Mostly white tortoiseshell she-cat.

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw.

Warriors: Brownfeather: Brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Wingpaw.

Applepelt: Red-brown tom with green eyes.

Clawsnake: White tom with black patches and amber eyes.

Blackfur: Black tom with green eyes.

Whitefoot: Pure white tom with green eyes.

Crowclaw: Black tom with amber eyes.

Marshfoot: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Smearpelt: Black-and-grey tom with amber eyes.

Mistpelt: Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Stormpelt: Grey tom with yellow eyes.

Raineyes: Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices: Kestrelpaw: Brown tom with green eyes.

Wingpaw: White she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

Queens: Redpelt: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Rootkit (Black tom with green eyes) and Cedarkit (Reddish-brown tom amber eyes).

Reedfur: Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Waterkit (Grey tabby she-kit with blue eyes) and Greykit (Solid grey she-kit with amber eyes).

Nightshade: Pure black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Shadowkit (Black tom with green eyes) and Nightkit (Black she-kit with amber eyes).

Greyfeather: Grey she-cat with green eyes.

Dawnpelt: Cream-coloured she-cat with blue eyes.

Elders: Darkshadow: Near-black she-cat with green eyes.

NightClan:

Leader: Shadowstar: Black tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Blackpelt: Grey tom with black stripes.

Medicine Cat: Batwing: Dusky-brown tom.

Warriors: Rippleclaw: Ginger she-cat with white stripes and white paws.

Apprentice: Scarpaw.

Darkstorm: Black tom with amber eyes.

Shadepelt: Grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Midnightpaw.

Scorchfoot: Ginger she-cat with brown stripes.

Apprentice: Flarepaw.

Queens: Brambletail: Brown tabby she-cat.

Elders: Darkclaw: Black she-cat.

Rainpelt: Grey she-cat with silver patches.

SunClan:

Leader: Scorchstar: Ginger tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Lightfoot: Bright ginger tom with white paws.

Medicine Cat: Firetail: Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Sandfur.

Warriors: Grasseye: Brown tom with one amber eye and one green eye.

Apprentice: Dustpaw.

Brackenrush: Dusky she-cat with amber eyes.

Boneclaw: Very light grey tom with huge, yellowed claws and covered with scars.

Queens: Hazepelt: Ginger she-cat with grey paws.

Smokefang: Grey she-cat with a black muzzle.

Elders: Smolderfoot: Young grey tom with twisted paws.

TreeClan:

Leader: Leafstar: Brown she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Mosspelt: Grey tom with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Birdfeather: Light-brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Warriors: Squirrelpelt: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Birchpaw.

Rowantail: Brown tom with green eyes.

Oakfoot: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Pinepaw.

Fincheyes: Brown she-cat with brown eyes.

Hollyheart: Black she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Needlepaw.

Queens: Twigwhisker: Brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Falconfeather: White she-cat with green eyes.

Elders: Eaglewing: Grey she-cat with emerald-green eyes.

Owlfur: Brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

* * *

The bright moonlight illuminated a silent clearing, spreading its cold rays to every corner of the still expanse. The moon's pale light illuminated a large rock in the clearing's center, bleaching the boulders a stark white. The shadows were non-existent and the entire area was awash in a cold, revealing, light.

Two cats stood guard; one had a brown coat, the other was a white cat with black patches. They stood near a thorny barrier, watching for signs of trouble that would dare attempt to sneak up on the slumbering clan.

Yet even the most vigilant can be troubled, and these two guards were no exception. They worried about their ailing leader, Brownstar, who was ill with greencough. They had already lost Stormpaw and Mudkit to the ravages of greencough, and there was no longer any catmint left. Brownstar was an old cat on his last life, but he had led Moonclan through thick and thin. No one was ready for him to join Starclan just yet.

Movement at the edge of the clearing did not distract the guards from their duty, but they flicked their ears to show that they were listening. They were not worried, for they recognized that scent.

"Clawsnake. Brownfeather." Greeted a young tortoiseshell she-cat, "All is silent, we can talk."

"Brighttail," the guards responded, unable to keep a mote of worry from entering their mews, "How is Brownstar?"

Brighttail shifted her paws. "Dead." She responded curtly.

Clawsnake staggered and quickly regained his composure. Brownfeather, on the other hand, whirled around and faced Brighttail, her amber eyes gleaming. "What!" She hissed, "How can that be?" Her voice broke the silence, arousing the sleeping cats from their secluded dens. They crowded around, wondering what was going on.

"He was getting old and he was on his last life, he was vulnerable to disease. It was only a matter of time" she mewed. All around her cats let out keening yowls when they realized that Brighttail was talking about Brownstar's death. They only cat who accepted the news without too much grief was Clawsnake, who kept his gaze trained at the camp entrance.

A pure white tom stepped away from the group and walked into a den at the far end of the clearing. He emerged followed by a snow-white she-cat blinking sleep from her ice-blue eyes.

A brown tom the same age as the she-cat emerged from the medicine den and went to her side, brushing his tail against her. Her eyes widened and she stopped, dumbstruck.

"Kestrelpaw," Brighttail called, "I need help preparing Brownstar's body for the vigil."

Kestrelpaw nodded and followed her into the medicine den.

A black-and-white she-cat leaped onto the moonlit boulder. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Moonrock for a clan meeting." All assembled around her except for Clawsnake, who stood watch at the camp boundary.

"Someone must keep watch." He growled as he felt the eyes of his clanmates on him.

The she-cat understood. Brownstar had told her about Clawsnake's "sharp eyes" many moons ago, and she had never told anyone the truth. It was a secret between her, Brownstar, and Clawsnake.

She turned her gaze back to her clan and waited patiently as Brighttail and Kestrelpaw carried Brownstar's body out of the medicine den and into the clearing. They joined their clanmates with the scent of herbs on their paws.

"Moonhigh is nigh upon us." The she-cat declared, "Grieving must wait. I say these words before the body of Brownstar, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice," she allowed her gaze to travel over the clan before her eyes came to rest on a brown tom with black stripes, "Snaketail shall be the new deputy of Moonclan."

"Snaketail!"

"Snaketail!"

"Snaketail!"

"Thank you Spottedfoot, I-"

The sky turned a bright orange and a dull roar filled every cat's ears. They looked up to see a massive ball of fire falling across the sky, leaving a blazing trail across the sky, obliterating both moon and stars as it filled the night. The fireball lit up and expanded with a devastating **_CRACK!_** The sky filled with dark clouds that extinguished the stars and buried the moon.

Brighttail let out a gasp. "It is an omen! 'When fire falls from the sky, two harbingers of death will be born, and they will destroy the clans'!"

Everyone's gasps of astonishment died and their fur spiked with horror when they heard a grey queen let out a yowl of pain and fall to the ground.

"Greyfeather! What's wrong!" A black-and-grey tom asked with panic in his mew.

"It's the kits, Smearpelt!" Greyfeather hissed. "They're being born!"

A blood scent filled the air, and Brighttail was by Greyfeather's side in an instant. "Complications!" She growled, "Of course!" She turned to Kestrelpaw, who was just standing in the middle of the clearing. "What are you waiting for? Get cobwebs!"

Kestrelpaw dashed into the medicine den and returned with a wad of cobwebs which Brighttail kept at the ready.

"This is going to be painful, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait until the kits are born before I can stop your bleeding."

Greyfeather nodded, then let out another yowl as a ripple of pain spread throughout her body. She hissed and screeched as a bloody bundle slid out. Brighttail passed it to Kestrelpaw, who started licking it ferociously.

"Only one more to go, you're doing great." Brighttail murmured while hoping that no more of Greyfeather's ruby blood would stain the ground before she could stop her bleeding.

"It's a tom!" Kestrelpaw announced as a brown kit with black tabby stripes crawled through his mother's blood seeking out her warm milk, staining his belly fur a dark red. No moonlight at all fell on the clearing.

Greyfeather looked at the little tom, "His name is Lowkit," she hissed before she let out a gasp and a final bloody bundle emerged. Kestrelpaw grabbed it and began licking at it. Brighttail started to stave off Greyfeather's bleeding.

"Well done, well done." She murmured as Greyfeather's blood flow began to ebb.

"It's a she-kit!" Kestrelpaw announced, with fear in his mew. The she-kit was the color of moonlight; not quite white, not quite grey, not quite silver. She wriggled through a river of blood as she made her way to her mother's belly and her brother's side. The darkness stretched on.

Greyfeather looked at her daughter with dull eyes, "Her name is Moonkit." She gasped before her head fell to the ground. Her flank fell and rose no more.

The clan stood in solemn silence as they watched the squirming kits mewl for milk, and receive only their mother's blood staining their paws. Smearpelt looked at his kits as if they were fox cubs.

Lowkit's eyes opened first. They were orange-and-red, tinged with green, as if they were reflecting a distant fire. The clearing remained dark.

Moonkit opened her eyes directly after, her eyes were a vibrant purple, a deep, dark, purple. The moon still hid its face.

The assembled cats realized that these kits were the "harbingers of death" mentioned in the prophecy and backed away from them. Snaketail looked at the kits. "Brighttail, these _are_ the two in the prophecy, right?"

Brighttail nodded.

"Then we should get rid of them!" Smearpelt growled. The other cats murmured assent.

The white she-cat with ice-blue eyes swept past him with a night-black queen beside her. "Wingpaw, Nightshade, what are you-?"

Nightshade looked at the clan with a challenge in her eyes. "I will take care of them, I still have milk." She bent her head and licked Lowkit's pelt clean, Wingpaw did the same with Moonkit. "Any objections?" The queen challenged.

Spottedfoot dipped her head in respect, "Not at all."

"But Spottedfoot-"

"But nothing. The Warrior Code says that all kits must be protected. Regardless of what they may become, they are still helpless kits." Spottedfoot nodded to the night-colored queen, "Thank you."

The queen nodded and took Lowkit in her jaws, Wingpaw took Moonkit. They took the two newborn kits to the nursery, followed closely by the night-colored queen's own two kits. The procession disappeared into the nursery, and the moon shone down on the bloody clearing once again.

* * *

 **Lowkit: You killed our Mom!**

 **Yes.**

 **Moonkit: Why?!**

 **Plot.**

 **Moonkit: What do you mean "plot"?**

 **I mean that it is absolutely necessary for events to play out the way they did here.**

 **Lowkit: Hey! Check out the next chapter!**

 **Moonkit: What do you- OH GREAT STARCLAN, WHY!**

 **Hehe.**

 **Edit: Merged the Clan list with the prologue on June 1st, 2017.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, I must get straight to the point here: I'm moving, so updates _are_ going to be less frequent. Sorry.**

 **Moonkit: Shadoweyes only owns the OCs.**

 **Lowkit: Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunters.**

 **Rippleclaw and Scarpaw belong to the creative genius T.**

* * *

Lowkit poked his head out of the nursery and looked around, he spotted the snow-white pelt of Wingpaw, sharing tongues with her brother Kestrelpaw. No one noticed him peeking out of the nursery, and for that he was grateful. He didn't want any eyes glaring at him as if he were a badger walking among them. He got enough of that from the other kits in the nursery.

Claws sunk into his pelt as Rootkit pounced on him from behind, he turned swiftly around to glare at the tom.

"Hmph, some Harbinger of Death _you_ turned out to be." He growled.

"Leave him alone!" Moonkit hissed as she bounded to her brother, looking with concern at the blood seeping into his brown fur.

Rootkit was joined by Cedarkit and Waterkit, they towered over the younger kits, glaring at them with contempt. "I really don't see why you are still alive." Waterkit hissed, accompanied by Greykit's jeering from the edge of the nursery, "Spottedstar should have killed you the moment you were born."

Lowkit shrunk under their hate-filled gazes, at only one moon old, he was no challenge for these older cats. His fur was still fluffy and his muscles were weak. No matter what, he was in for pain, at least until he got bigger. He unsheathed his claws and growled, at least he'd give them a fight they remembered.

Waterkit leaped at him, scratching at his pelt. He ducked, allowing Waterkit to roll off of him. He and Moonkit dived at her.

"Reedfur!" She wailed.

Reedfur stalked over to the nursery from the fresh-kill pile, her eyes glittering with anger. She sunk her claws into Moonkit's tail and wrenched her off of her daughter. She then sunk her teeth into the back of Lowkit's neck and yanked him off of Waterkit. Her claws were sunk in Moonkit's tail, she ignored the small scratches the tiny kit gave her. Lowkit dangled from her jaws, struggling to breathe. Waterkit flashed the kits a smug look.

Marshfoot strode over, his eyes burning with rage at the two kits. He sniffed at his daughter and, once he finished looking for wounds, he clawed Lowkit's side as he dangled from Reedfur's jaws. His pelt burned with fury as he watched Marshfoot claw at Moonkit's pelt in the same manner. "Don't attack my daughter ever again!" He hissed.

"She attacked us!" Lowkit yowled, earning himself a tighter chokehold.

"Don't lie!" Reedfur growled.

"He's not lying!" Moonkit hissed.

"Stop!" Lowkit screeched, he attempted to meet Reedfur's eyes, "Sorry we attacked Waterkit."

"But we didn't-" Moonkit began, only to be cut off by Reedfur sinking her claws deeper into Moonkit's tail. "Sorry." She forced out.

Reedfur dropped Lowkit, who collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. She shifted her paw off of Moonkit's tail, who raced to her brother's side.

"I have half a mind to report you to Spottedstar." Marshfoot growled, but I'll let you off this one time.

Lowkit sucked in air and limped over to Brighttail's den, the scratches on his pelt were beginning to sting. Moonkit pressed against his side, blood staining her moonlight-colored coat.

Brighttail raced out to meet them, she swiftly patched up the two kits' injuries before calling to Kestrelpaw, who dashed into her den and retrieved herbs, the two of them made a beeline to the nursery. "What's going on?" Lowkit asked.

"Dawnpelt has started kitting." Clawsnake growled. Lowkit jumped in surprise, he hadn't even sensed the tom's approach. A glance at Moonkit quickly established that she had likewise failed to anticipate his arrival.

"How do you know?" Lowkit squeaked.

"I see the unseen." He mewed cryptically before sauntering away. "It appears that something is wrong." He mewed cooly.

Lowkit bristled as he realized that Clawsnake was right, he could picture Dawnpelt's weakening struggles.

"They're going to be okay," Moonkit breathed, "All of them."

Lowkit wondered if he could believe that, all he could imagine was Dawnpelt growing weaker and weaker.

A tail brushing his side broke into his thoughts, and he looked to see Wingpaw gazing at him with affection in her ice-blue gaze.

Brighttail emerged from the nursery, her eyes glowing. Lowkit felt relief stirring his pelt as he pictured Kestrelpaw giving the tired mother some borage while three white bundles eagerly drank milk.

"Three kits." He breathed.

"Three kits," Brighttail announced, "all of them toms. Dawnpelt is fine, too." She declared.

The Clan's relief was palpable, they all let out their breath at the same time.

Lowkit turned to Moonkit, "Let's see them!" He proposed. He joined the throng of kits returning to the nursery and stood off to the side, he didn't want to make Dawnpelt angry after all. From his vantage point he could see that the leftmost kit was a solid white, the middle kit was white with black tiger stripes, and the rightmost kit was a white tom with black paws and ears with a black back and tail and black rings around his closed eyes.

Dawnpelt looked at these kits with affection in her gaze. Her mate, Applepelt, looked with her. Her tail brushed the solid white kit's pelt "Whitekit." She breathed softly. She then brushed her tail against the striped kit, "Snowkit." She turned her gaze to the third kit, who had already opened his green eyes, "Badgerkit." She declared.

Moonkit stiffened, "He will be the greatest warrior of all time with a name like that!" Moonkit whispered in Lowkit's ear.

Looking at Badgerkit, Lowkit couldn't help but agree with her. Despite being a runt, he could see that Badgerkit was strong. He could definitely see him becoming a powerful warrior. He wouldn't grow very big, but despite being the smallest warrior, he would also be the fiercest. He would truly walk with warriors.

* * *

 **Please R &R, I can write faster with more reviews.**

 **Moonkit: Whitekit, Snowkit, Badgerkit. I like those names.**

 **Lowkit: Yeah! I want to see Badgerkit be a warrior! He will be great!**

 **Don't worry, I'm not _that_ coldhearted.**


	3. Chapter 2

**...**

 **Moonkit: Sorry, Shadoweyes has read Code of the Clans again.**

 **Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! T0T**

 **Lowkit: What is so sad?**

 **Moonkit: "The Smallest Warrior"? What is that?**

 ***Sobs***

 **Lowkit: Ummm, okay? You just stay in your little corner and cry your eyes out, we'll take care of things here.**

 **Moonkit: Hey TheEeveeFan, Shadoweyes wanted to say a few things; 1: "Thanks for the review, they make me happy and encourage my muse to come out from under the bed.", 2: "If you went back in time, (and ended up stuck there) and you found a ten year old Hitler, you'd most likely hate him. To the vast majority of MoonClan, Lowkit and Moonkit are kitty Hitlers. After all, prophecies from StarClan usually come true, and these kits were prophesized to destroy the Clans. It would be weird if they _didn't_ get smothered by hatred."**

 **Lowkit: Sweet joys abound. *grumble***

 **Moonkit: Hey look, Shadoweyes left Code of the Clans out, let's check out The Smallest Warrior.**

 **Lowkit: Shadoweyes doesn't own Warrior Cats, they belong to Erin Hunter. She only owns her OCs.**

 **Moonkit: Except for Rippleclaw and Scarpaw, they belong to her friend.**

 **Lowkit: Enjoy the chapter while we check out The Smallest Warrior.**

 **Moonkit: Why do I suddenly get a bad feeling about this?**

* * *

It had been a few days since the birth of Dawnpelt's kits, and the nursery was overcrowded. The three kits were growing fast and were overly inquisitive, they stuck their little noses into trouble. Whitekit and Snowkit had already tried to sneak out of camp while Badgerkit distracted Spottedstar. They barely made it past the bramble barrier before they were brought back to camp by an exasperated Clawsnake. The two of them had been confined to the nursery, but had insisted that their brother had nothing to do with it, so Badgerkit escaped punishment. He continuously bounced around the clearing, getting under everybody's paws.

Lowkit darted to the fresh-kill pile, dodging an energetic Badgerkit. He made it to the pile without incident and pulled a bat out of the pile.

"Wow! What is that!" An excited voice squeaked. Lowkit turned to see Badgerkit staring at him, eyes shining with curiosity.

"This is a bat." Lowkit explained, "And as far as I know, only Clawsnake knows how to catch them.

"Yes, and you are wasting his efforts." A hard voice snapped.

Lowkit flinched and turned around, his heart sank as he recognized his estranged father, Smearpelt. The gray-and-black tom was glaring at him with spite in his eyes.

"Clawsnake caught that bat so that his _clanmates_ could eat it, not a walking disaster like you!" He spat.

"What's happening?" Badgerkit fretted, fear showing in his green eyes.

"This doesn't concern you," Smearpelt growled, "So pipe down." His hate-filled eyes fixed on Lowkit.

Lowkit bristled with rage, "Stop it!" He hissed, "You only have a problem with me, not Badgerkit! Leave. Him. Alone." He shifted his stance so he stood protectively between the enraged tom and the terrified kit. "If you have something you want to get off your fur, then fight with me!"

"With pleasure!" Smearpelt hissed as he leaped towards Lowkit.

 _Oh, fox-dung! What have I gotten myself into?_ Lowkit thought frantically.

A black-and-white shape knocked Smearpelt off course and into the dirt. He snarled and faced the newcomer, only to shrink as he recognized the cold fury of the warrior Clawsnake.

"Stave off." He said softly, his face less than a mouse-length away from Smearpelt's. "Attacking a kit. You have sunk to a new low, Smearpelt. And here I thought you couldn't possibly fall lower than the flower that blooms in rain." He unsheathed his claws threateningly, "At least the lizard looks after the kits it hates."

Smearpelt's face went from fear to confusion at Clawsnake's words. "What-"

"Don't interrupt." Clawsnake mewed cooly. "I was talking." The fear returned to Smearpelt's eyes. "Attacking a kit is the worst thing a cat can do. You have made me your enemy."

Smearpelt's eyes filled with pure horror at his words.

"Get out of my sight." Clawsnake mewed calmly.

Smearpelt, raced for the bramble barrier, loudly announcing that he was going hunting. Clawsnake turned to the two shocked kits.

"Why?" Lowkit breathed.

"Why what?" Smearpelt growled.

"Why did you help me?"

"A kit like you facing a warrior? I didn't want to have to clean up the mess." Clawsnake grumbled. "And you've got spunk, I'll give you that." He started to walk away. "But I'm gonna have to teach you just how thin the line between courage and stupidity really is." He walked over to Spottedstar's den.

"What was all that business with Smearpelt about?" Badgerkit mewed innocently.

Lowkit picked up his bat. "Most of the cats here don't like me or Moonkit." He muttered darkly.

"Why?"

"You're too young to understand." Lowkit mewed, feeling moons older than he was.

"Well, all I saw was you, bravely standing up to Smearpelt when he could have seriously hurt you." He batted at Lowkit's tail with his black paws, "Everyone else can think what they want, _I_ think you're awesome, and that's all that matters to me!"

Lowkit's pelt warmed at the little kit's words. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. Except for his milk-mother, adopted siblings, and sister, no one had ever spoken so highly of him. Wingpaw didn't count, she never heard the prophecy that condemned him and his sister, and she would never hear the hatred hurtled at them like the hatred of intelligent rats towards a young Clan.

His thoughts were broken off as he heard a yowl coming from the Moonrock, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Moonrock for a Clan meeting."

* * *

 **Moonkit: I thought I could handle it, I thought that story wouldn't be like that. _NEVER HAVE I BEEN SO WRONG!_ **

**Lowkit: Badgerpaw! Why!**

 **Moonkit: Hold on a moment.**

 **Lowkit: What are you doing?**

 **Moonkit: Building a machine that will allow me to go into the book and kick Brokenstar's tail into next leaf-bare!**

 **Lowkit: I'm going too!**

 **Count me in. *cracks knuckles* When I'm done with him, he'll be begging Yellowfang for those deathberries.**

 **Well, until next time folks. I need to teach Brokenstar a lesson he'll never forget. _FOR BADGERPAW!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there folks, we just finished kicking Brokenstar's tail into next Tuesday.**

 **Moonkit: It was awesome!**

 **Lowkit: He never stood a chance!**

 **But enough of this! Let's get down to business! I do not own the Warrior Cats, only the OCs.**

 **Moonkit: Except for Rippleclaw and Scarpaw, they belong to T. You know who you are T, say hi!**

 **Lowkit: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Moonkit tussled with Shadowkit and Nightkit in the nursery, they were two moons old and they had the upper paw in the fight. Their night-black pelts contrasted sharply with Moonkit's moonlight-colored pelt. Their game was interrupted by two white streaks that jumped on top of the three kits.

"Gotcha!" Snowkit announced triumphantly, his black tiger stripes made his snow-white pelt appear blinding.

Whitekit landed roughly on Moonkit, "I win!"

Dawnpelt strode over, "Don't bother them." She mewed warningly.

Whitekit groaned, "But it's so boring in the nursery! There's nothing to do!"

Reedfur entered the nursery, carrying a mouse and a sparrow for her kits, "Then you shouldn't have attempted to leave camp." She purred, amused.

Dawnpelt turned her attention to Moonkit, "You should be more careful," she mewed darkly, "With young kits in the nursery, you could have hurt them."

Moonkit opened her jaws to defend herself, but before she could say a word, Snowkit and Whitekit intervened. "It wasn't her fault!" Whitekit declared.

"We jumped into their fight." Snowkit added. "Don't blame Moonkit."

Dawnpelt wrapped her tail around her kits, "Yes, what was I thinking." She sounded awkward. "I was just angry with her."

Snowkit pricked his ears, "Why?"

Dawnpelt licked his head, "You're too young to understand." She purred.

Shadowkit bristled, "Oh that's a lie!" He growled, "You told Lowkit and Moonkit the truth the day they were born!"

Whitekit wriggled, "Told them what?" He squeaked.

Dawnpelt looked at Reedfur helplessly, "Fine." She conceded, "But don't tell anyone that I told you." She settled her kits into their nest and started nursing them. "Lowkit and Moonkit are evil kits that are going to destroy the Clans."

Snowkit's blue eyes widened, "How do you know?"

"Because StarClan told Brighttail."

"What if she was wrong?" Whitekit asked innocently.

Dawnpelt opened her mouth, but no words came out. She turned to Moonkit, locking her eyes with Moonkit's purple ones. "I don't know." She admitted, "But Brighttail is never wrong."

"So StarClan decides what a cat will become?" Snowkit asked.

"No little one," Dawnpelt purred, "We decide what we will be. StarClan merely watches over us."

"So how do they know?" Snowkit pressed.

"StarClan can see a cat's future path, nothing happens that they don't foresee." She nuzzled him, "They know what path our choices take us on."

"What happens if a cat changes their mind?" Snowkit wondered, "Does their destiny change if their choices change?"

"I guess." Dawnpelt mewed.

"And any cat can change their choices?" Whitekit joined in.

"We all make our own choices." Dawnpelt mewed.

"If we change our choices, can our future change?" Whitekit pestered.

"Yes." Dawnpelt mewed, exasperated.

"So, can't Lowkit and Moonkit say 'We won't destroy the Clans'?" Whitekit asked.

"Won't that change their destiny?" Snowkit added.

Dawnpelt was at a loss for words. She turned to Reedfur for help, but she looked just as lost as she was. "I never even considered that." She forced out.

Moonkit was elated, _finally_ someone didn't believe that she was a disaster waiting to happen! She exchanged excited glances with her adopted siblings.

Low growling came from outside the nursery. Reedfur sighed in annoyance, "What in StarClan's name is going on out there?" She poked her head out of the nursery, then promptly pulled it back in. "We should probably stay in here." She mewed, "Clawsnake is telling off Smearpelt."

"Oh, mouse-dung." Dawnpelt cursed. "Just what we need, an angry Clawsnake."

Reedfur nodded, "That tom fights like a badger, he's bad news."

Dawnpelt lashed her tail, "What I want to know is, why hasn't Spottedstar done something about him? I know Clawsnake's her brother and all, but he's trouble. That tom is just one insult away from ripping his Clanmates to shreds."

Moonkit's pelt bristled, Clawsnake always made her nervous. She just thanked StarClan that he never saw fit to turn his words and claws on her and Lowkit.

Reedfur's pelt rose, "He's too friendly with Shadowstar for my liking. No self-respecting MoonClan cat would seek out friends in NightClan." She let her fur relax, "But if he ever does try any funny business, Spottedstar will stop him."

"What kind of funny business?" Moonkit ventured.

Reedfur glared at her and lashed her tail, "Funny business that could wipe out MoonClan." She growled.

"Has he done anything?" Snowkit squeaked.

"Not yet," Reedfur admitted, "But StarClan save us if he does."

"Why are you afraid that he will?" Whitekit wondered.

"He's too friendly with the other Clans, and he never hesitates to make enemies in his _own_ Clan."

"What does that prove?" Snowkit asked. " _You_ make enemies in your own Clan."

"I have never made enemies in my own Clan."

Whitekit rolled his eyes, "I think Lowkit and Moonkit would disagree."

"That's different." Reedfur growled.

"How so? They're your Clanmates, you have made them your enemy, _and_ they haven't done anything wrong." Snowkit retorted.

"StarClan says that they will destroy the Clan, if that isn't 'something wrong', then I don't know what is."

"If StarClan can truly believe that an innocent kit can pose a threat to their Clan, then they are mouse-hearts." Silence filled the nursery. "If they can allow cats to growl at kits, break the warrior code by hurting them, and destroy any loyalty to their Clan, then maybe they shouldn't be trusted to look after the Clans." Whitekit lashed his tail before continuing, "Maybe they never considered the fact that maybe with all the abuse thrown at them, Lowkit and Moonkit might be _happy_ to destroy the Clans!"

The nursery fell to complete silence, every cat was speechless. The awkwardness was broken by loud yowling from outside the nursery.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Moonrock for a Clan meeting."

* * *

 **Lowkit: Those kits are awesome.**

 **Moonkit: Who would have thought that it took the innocence of kits to see past short-sighted starry fools?**

 **Yeah, I wanted Badgerkit, Snowkit, and Whitekit to be the voices of sanity in this Clan.**

 **Moonkit: Wait, if the entire Clan is** ** _insane,_ while the three new arrivals are the _sane_ ones, then wouldn't that make the insane ones the _sane_ ones and the sane ones the _insane_ ones?**

 **Lowkit: Who defines sanity?**

 **Not me! I'm the person who thinks everybody is _slightly_ insane at the very least. sAnIty? WHAT IS THAT?!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Moonkit: *runs in* Hurry up!**

 **Lowkit: *runs in carrying a kindle* She's right behind me!**

 ***Dashes in* GIVE ME BACK MY KINDLE YOU LITTLE-!**

 **Oh, hi everybody. *Nervous sweatdrop* What are you all doing here?**

 **Moonkit: Waiting for your update.**

 **Oh ya, the update. Sorry everybody, I've been busy with other stuff. *nonchalantly reaches for kindle***

 **Lowkit: Not until you update the story.**

 **Fiiiiiiiine. *mumbles* Jerk.**

 **Moonkit: How many I's were in that "fine"? *eyes suspiciously***

 **Oh no! I've been found out! *Runs away***

 **Moonkit: Not again. Whatever.**

 **Moonkit: Shadoweyes owns only her OC's.**

 **Lowkit: Just not Rippleclaw and Scarpaw, those belong to her good friend T.**

 ***Distant shouting* AdrianMarsh!**

 **Lowkit: Yeah, AdrianMarsh. She got a Fanfiction account now.**

 **Moonkit: It's what prompted Shadoweyes to write this chapter. So, thank her for this.  
**

 ***More shouting distantly* Thanks AdrianMarsh!**

 **Lowkit: Ok, on with the story then.**

* * *

Lowkit and Moonkit joined the cats surrounding the Moonrock as they answered Spottedstar's call. They took their places at the back with their adopted siblings Shadowkit and Nightkit.

"So, what's this about?" Lowkit whispered.

"I think Rootkit and Cedarkit are getting their warrior names." Shadowkit whispered back.

"Cool!" Moonkit excitedly whispered.

"Shh! Spottedstar's about to speak!" Nightkit murmured fervently.

"Cats of MoonClan," Spottedstar began, "we are gathered here today for the apprenticeship of two of our kits. Come forward."

Rootkit tumbled forward first, his green eyes shining with excitement. He was closely followed by Cedarkit, who seemed to have nervousness mixed in with his excitement.

"MoonClan has a full nursery, and that makes us strong. No other Clan can boast of their strength when I doubt that even one of them has a nursery with eleven kits in it. And now the time has come to make two of those kits the newest apprentices of MoonClan. Rootkit, come here."

Rootkit dashed forward, so excited it seemed that he might burst. He eagerly looked around, as if trying to guess who his mentor might be.

"From this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Rootpaw." Spottedstar announced, twitching her whiskers at the little tom trying not to yowl his delight. "Applepelt, you have proven yourself a capable mentor with Mistpelt. It is time for you take another apprentice. I entrust Rootpaw to you."

Applepelt dipped his head, "I will make Rootpaw a warrior the Clan can be proud of."

Rootpaw scurried forward to touch noses with his mentor, somehow even more excited. "Can we explore the Clan boundaries? No, can we hunt? No, battle moves! Battle moves! Or we could-!"

"Easy, Rootpaw." Applepelt mewed with amusement. "There'll be time for all that soon."

"Cedarkit," Spottedstar called, trying not to chortle her amusement, "come here."

Cedarkit padded up. His amber eyes filled with determination.

"From this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Cedarpaw." Spottedstar looked at the tom with a warm light in her eyes before continuing. "Stormpelt, come forward."

Stormpelt approached the Moonrock, his eyes shining with excitement.

"You are ready for your first apprentice, pass on all that I have taught you to Cedarpaw. Make him a great warrior."

"Of course, Spottedstar." Stormpelt replied, looking at his former mentor with warmth in his gaze before he bent down to touch noses with Cedarpaw.

"Teach your apprentices well, for they are MoonClan's future." Spottedstar encouraged.

"Rootpaw!"

"Cedarpaw!"

"Rootpaw!"

"Cedarpaw!"

Spottedstar jumped down from the Moonrock and approached Clawsnake. "Alright, now that that's done, we can continue our talk." She made her way to her den with Clawsnake. At this, the Clan dispersed.

"Can we train together?!" Rootpaw asked Applepelt.

Applepelt looked at Stormpelt, "What do you think?"

Stormpelt looked back, "I think it's a great idea, let's do it." They led their apprentices out of the camp.

Lowkit turned to Moonkit, "I can't wait to be an apprentice!"

"Me neither!" She mewed back.

"We're next!" A shrill voice broke in from a few tail lengths away. Lowkit turned, but it was only Waterkit, speaking excitedly with Graykit.

"Not for two more moons, though." Reedfur called as she approached with her mate, Marshfoot. The two brown cats approached their gray-pelted kits.

"That's right." Marshfoot affirmed, "You have to wait until then."

"Aw..." Graykit mewed, sounding a little dejected. "The nursery's so crowded, though. It's so hard to get any rest in there."

"Well now it's less crowded." Reedfur mewed. "There's more space for you to play."

"I guess." Graykit admitted.

"How about I make our nest a little bigger?" Reedfur offered.

"Yes!" Waterkit cheered.

"Can I have my own?" Graykit asked.

"We'll see." Reedfur promised.

Lowkit turned away from the discussion. It wasn't his business anyway. "I'm going to walk around, it _is_ crowded in the nursery." Lowkit announced.

"Alright, have fun." Moonkit responded. "I'm going to get some food."

Lowkit wandered around, not really having a destination in mind. As a result, he ended up within earshot of Spottedstar's den.

"You're sure about this?" Spottedstar's voice drifted out, Lowkit paused to listen, his curiosity burning.

"Yes." Clawsnake grunted, "Have I ever not been sure?"

"Fair point." Spottedstar replied. "Thanks for that though, that solves one of my headaches that I've had lately. Thank StarClan for Snaketail, and for you."

"No need, it is a pleasure to help you."

"Yes, you've been a great help. I would have made you deputy, but you didn't have an apprentice." Spottedstar complimented.

"You know as well as I do that nepotism is a bad reason to appoint a deputy." Clawsnake reasoned.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Spottedstar admitted.

"Thank you for your time, Spottedstar. I must be off."

Lowkit scrambled out of the way as he realized that Clawsnake was leaving the den. He tried to play innocent as Clawsnake exited, but failed.

"Enjoyed that conversation?" Clawsnake grumbled.

"Sorry!" Lowkit squeaked.

"Don't be, if you weren't nosy you wouldn't be worth my time." Clawsnake reassured.

As Lowkit tried to figure out whether that was a compliment, insult, or both, he heard Graykit and Waterkit still talking excitedly with Reedfur and Marshfoot. But they were too far away for him to hear.

Clawsnake looked at the two kits talking with their parents. "Toms can be very thick sometimes, especially when it comes to their kits. How can he not see it?"

"See what?" Lowkit asked.

Clawsnake lashed his tail, "Am I the only one who uses their eyes around here?!"

"What?" Lowkit whined.

"Figure it out for yourself." Clawsnake grunted. He turned tail and approached the barrier, "It's not my business to say."

Lowkit was puzzled, what did Clawsnake see that he couldn't, and that apparently Marshfoot couldn't as well. He was distracted from his musings by a growl emanating from his stomach. "Alright." Lowkit muttered, "I'll feed you." He padded towards the fresh-kill pile, pondering everything that he had heard that day.

* * *

 **Moonkit: Hmm, she's still not back yet. What is she doing?**

 ***Races in* Can't a person pee around here?**

 **Lowkit: I've seen your internet history, I know that you weren't peeing.**

 ***Sweats nervously* What do you mean?**

 **Lowkit: Nothing.**

 **Moonkit: I know what he means. You're hopeless *walks off***

 **Lowkit: Here's your kindle back.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Lowkit: Don't mention it. *walks off***

 **Hey AdrianMarsh, I know that you know what Clawsnake is talking about. Don't tell anyone though, it's a sekret.**

 **Moonkit: *Pops head back in* I know that was a k you used in secret.**

 **How'd you know?!**

 **Lowkit: _That's_ what I meant by "internet history". **

**Noooooooo!**

 **Moonkit: Eight O's again!**

 **Ah! I'd better step off before I make things worse! Till next time everyone! *runs away***


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody. I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **So AdrianMarsh came over a few days ago and we worked out some stuff for this chapter, a Clan territory map for us to use for reference, and some plot stuff waaaaaaaay in the future of the story.**

 **Oh, and a little reminder, Lowkit and Moonkit's milk-mother is named Nightshade. You'll notice I'm going out of my way to avoid referring to her by name in the story except under specific circumstances. What those circumstances are, though, you'll have to figure out for yourself. *Evil laughter***

 **Moonkit: Shadoweyes only owns her OCs.**

 **Lowkit: Except for Scarpaw and Rippleclaw who are owned by her friend AdrianMarsh, yada-yada-yada. You know the drill there.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Lowkit and Moonkit sat eagerly with the rest of the Clan at the base of the Moonrock. They were now five moons old, only one moon away from their own apprenticeship ceremony, and they could hardly wait. But today was not about them, it was about their milk-siblings, Shadowkit and Nightkit. For it was time for _their_ apprenticeship ceremonies.

Spottedstar looked down at the two kits waiting for her to begin. "Once again, it is time for an apprenticeship ceremony." Many cats among the Clan twitched their whiskers at Spottedstar's amused mew. "Shadowkit, you're first."

Shadowkit hurried forward, looking excitedly at Spottedstar. "Shadowkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shadowpaw. Blackfur, you are ready for another apprentice, I give to you Shadowpaw."

Blackfur touched noses with Shadowpaw. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you are my brother's kit." he warned.

"Don't worry." Shadowkit promised, "I'll work hard!"

"Nightkit, come forward." Spottedstar continued. "From this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Nightpaw."

Nightpaw flashed a glance at Lowkit and Moonkit, _It's your turn next,_ her eyes seemed to say.

"Redpelt," Spottedstar called, "you have proven yourself as a warrior time and time again, you will be mentor to Nightpaw."

Redpelt dipped her head to Spottedstar before turning towards Nightpaw and touching noses with her. "Do your best." She said curtly.

Nightpaw nodded eagerly, "I will!"

"Shadowpaw!"

"Nightpaw!"

"Shadowpaw!"

"Nightpaw!"

The Clan dispersed after that, resuming their business that they were on before the apprenticeship ceremony. Redpelt and Blackfur led their new apprentices out of camp while Snaketail was calling together a hunting patrol. "Mistpelt, Raineyes, we're going hunting. Bring your apprentices with you."

Raineyes nodded and called for her apprentice, Waterpaw, while Mistpelt called for Graypaw. Soon the entire procession left camp.

"They grow up so fast." Lowkit's milk-mother said as she watched her two kits leave camp. "Soon it will be your turn."

"Don't get your hopes up." An angry voice cut in. Lowkit turned to see Smearpelt stalking towards his milk-mother, a sense of dread filled his stomach. "No one would even consider mentoring those two, not after what they did to Grayfeather." he hissed.

"I'll mentor _both_ of them if I have to!" Lowkit's milk-mother hissed back, her ears pulled back in rage.

"Leave them alone!" A new voice called. Lowkit saw Crowclaw approach them. "My mate chose to raise these kits, and if no one else will take them, then I will mentor one myself."

Smearpelt growled and stalked away.

"Thanks, Crowclaw." Moonkit called, gratitude filling her purple eyes.

"Don't mention it, little one." Crowclaw mewed.

"Little one?!" Moonkit meowed indignantly.

"Don't feel bad," Lowkit reassured his sister, "you know he's only teasing."

"Yeah, I know." Moonkit mumbled. She didn't like being teased, even if was meant in a playful way.

Crowclaw licked Moonkit's head, "One day you'll have kits of your own, then you'll understand why parents tease."

"Kits?" Moonkit questioned. The whole idea of having kits seemed foreign to her, and the whole process behind having kits just didn't interest her in the least. Why would any cat want to have kits when they could spend their time doing other things? "I don't want any kits." she resolved.

Crowclaw and his mate purred, "Of course you don't, it's too early for you to have those feelings. When you get older, you'll change your mind." Moonkit's milk-mother reassured. "One day you'll find a nice tom and before you know it, you'll be a mother. Just wait, you'll see."

Moonkit wasn't sure about that. Sure, she knew that cats fell in love and that usually led to kits, but she never had any interest in either thing.

"Hey Dawnpelt, where _do_ kits come from?" Badgerkit asked, having overheard the conversation. Dawnpelt exchanged helpless glances with her mate, Applepelt. "Well, you see-"

Moonkit ignored the group. Sure, watching Badgerkit be mortified beyond belief would probably be fun, but she was too lost in her own thoughts to enjoy it. What if her milk-mother was right? What if she _did_ change her mind about having kits in the future? What then? She was perfectly happy with herself the way she was, she didn't want to change. She tried to imagine herself as a queen in the nursery, raising a litter of kits, but she couldn't. She couldn't see herself having kits at any point in her life, it just wasn't like her.

But the future was the future, and the far future was a mystery to her. She would find out for herself later, so why worry about it now.

"Are you going to stay in the nursery with us?" Lowkit asked.

"Of course." their milk-mother promised, "What kind of badger-heart would leave their kits alone in the nursery?"

"But...we're not your real kits." Lowkit muttered, his head bowed.

"Don't say that!" she hissed, making both Lowkit and Moonkit jump, "I am your mother just as much as I am Shadowpaw and Nightpaw's mother! Blood doesn't mean the same thing as family! You should know that, just look at Smearpelt. Crowclaw is your father far more than Smearpelt is." She wrapped her tail around Lowkit and Moonkit, "Don't ever say that you are not my kits, and don't let anyone else say that either."

Moonkit felt happiness fill her. Her mother was right, no matter what happened, she would always have a family that cared about her. The rest of the Clan could be superstitious mouse-hearts, but she would always have her milk-mother and Crowclaw. She would always have Lowkit, and she would always have Shadowpaw and Nightpaw. In the end, that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Okay, yeah. Writing an all OC fanfiction is so much harder than writing a fanfiction with already established characters. But I hope I did okay.**

 **Lowkit: Is it just me, or did I see hostility towards Rainflower in this chapter?**

 **WE DO NOT SPEAK THAT NAME HERE! *Hisses darkly***

 **Moonkit: Woah.**

 ***Regains composure* So that's it for this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed and please review.**

 **Seriously, review, please... *Puppy-dog eyes***

 **Until next time.**


End file.
